


Baby Uris.

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, Non-Graphic Smut, Pregnancy, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: While Stan was off in Derry killing Pennywise, Patty was finding out something she and her husband had wanted for a long time is finally happening
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

He finally got it. The call he never knew would happen but feared it nonetheless. Patty noticed the look her husband wore on his face. She couldn't hear who was on the phone, but she gathered it wasn't good news. Standing out of her chair she walked over to him as he hung up. Stan turned to look at his wife, she noted how he relaxed slightly while looking into her blue eyes. Reaching out she cupped his cheek with one of her hands. Stan gently leaned into his wife's touch. 

"Let's go to bed early tonight" he whispers to her. Patty was a bit confused but nodded. Following as Stan practically pulled her up to their room. 

What took her by more of a surprise was when Stan pulled her into a kiss and started to undress her. A small gasp escaping her lips when she felt his cold hands on her bare chest. She pulled back enough to help him out of his shirts. Both pants soon followed until they were both standing at the foot of their bed in their underwear. That night Patty Uris lost count of how many orgasms she had, but the finally one where it was the both of them. She swears she felt something so different than any other time she just couldn't place it. After they cleaned up the couple spent the rest of their night cuddling and in Patty's case falling asleep in the arms of the love of her life. Stan watched how peaceful his wife looked, he knew both of his plans would have hurt her but the one he picked if all goes right he'll see her again in a few days. 

In the morning Stan slipped out of bed trying not to wake his wife. After getting dressed and packing a bit he went to his office. Writing a note to Patty trying his best to explain what was going on to her. Sneaking back into their room he put the note down on his pillow. Placing one last kiss on his wife's cheek before he left for Derry. 

When Patty woke up to an empty bed she frowned softly. Noticing the letter addressed to her on Stan's pillow she picked it up and started to read. Tears rolling down her cheeks as the words registered in her mind. Her husband, her Stan, her world. Might not come home to her and she couldn't do anything about it. 

It wasn't a shock that that weekend was lonely and filled with worry for Patty. She had called Stan a few times and got to talk with him a bit, but one time when she called and no answer was when she started to worry. And to her all the worrying was what caused her to rush to a bathroom with a strong wave of nausea. It finally clicked a few hours later when she checked her calendar and realized she was late. Patty wasted no time going to the store to pick up multiple pregnancy tests, different brands and more than one is the only way you could be sure. Her heart almost dropped when an unrecognizable number called her. 

"Hello?" Patty answered slowly. She was preparing herself for the 'your husband died' line. 

"Babylove." Stan spoke. Patty almost sobbed loudly in the store hearing her husband alive. He sounded tired, but he was alive. 

"My phone broke when we were…. My phone broke, I had to use a friends" Stan explained himself when he didn't hear his wife say anything. When she still didn't say anything was when Stan started to worry. 

"Patty?" He spoke again until he heard the sounding sounds. "Are you out somewhere?" 

"I just had to grab some things" Patty finally spoke again. Stan was a bit confused but didn't press. 

"The next plane out back to Atlanta isn't for a few days…" He sounded sad. Patty smiles softly, a bit sad she had to wait a bit for him. But he was alive and that was all that mattered to her at this moment. 

"I'll see you soon. I love you" Patty smiles into her phone as she pulled one last test from the shelf. 

"I love you too. See you soon" Stan said back before hanging up. Once she put her phone away she purchased her multiple tests and headed back home. It took her some time to use all the tests but she finally did. And after the processing period she stood in the bathroom looking down at the tests. She had three positive pregnancy tests looking back at her. 

It was finally the day Stan was coming home. Patty had thought of many creative and Pintresty ways to tell him but she went with just simple. She was sitting in the living room watching reruns when the front door opened. Stan didn't even have time to take his shoes off before his wife had jumped on him. Attacking him with many kisses and a tight hug. 

"Never do something like that again. Stanley Uris" she mutters between kisses. "You scared me so much" 

Stan couldn't help but chuckle at his wife. Kissing her back every time their lips met. 

"I promise you I won't. Patricia Uris." He said as she finally let him go to properly come inside. Patty watched him anxiously, it was now hitting her how nervous she was. They both badly wanted kids so why is it making her so nervous to tell him. 

"So I found something out while you were away" that's a good start Patty thought as she watched Stan shoot her a confused look. 

"And that is?" Stan asked walking deeper into their home with her. 

"You are going to be a dad" Patty said softly. There was a moment of complete silence before Stan spoke again. 

"You're pregnant?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After years of trying to no results now. After that monster was killed he was finally having a kid. Patty nods, she was now crying seeing her husband smiling as much as he did on their wedding day. When she confirmed they were having a baby Stan started to cry as well and pull his wife into a tight hug. He couldn't wait to tell his friends. The friends he forgot he had but always knew he was missing. The friends he knew would love Patty when they meet her. Stanley Uris was finally happy with no lingering fear. He had his friends back, a loving wife, and the baby he always wanted on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the losers the news

After a few weeks. A doctor's appointment and a bit more planning. The Uris' told their parents about the baby, holding back on telling friends. They wanted to spend some time with just them and their glow of the new baby. One morning while laying in bed Stan decided it was time. 

"I'm going to tell them now" he said happily. Patty put down her book and looked at him. 

"You think it's time?" She asked softly leaning over and kissed his cheek. 

"Yeah but I don't know how many will understand " Stan spoke with a soft laugh.

"Oh?" Patty hummed as Stan showed her phone with the group chat. A photo of a nest with a single egg. 

"Stan you are going to make them lose their minds trying to figure this out" she says with a soft giggle and cuddled up to him. Lifting her head at the notification sound on his phone. 

"Bev got it," he said flatly. Showing her the text from Bev. 'Are you two expecting?! Please tell me Patty is pregnant!' 

Patty giggled more at the text. "She is smart"

Stan kissed his wife's head. He knew she was right, Bev was smart but all his other friends still a bunch of idiots screaming about the egg picture. 

A few days later Bev broke and told Ben. But the other four boys were still confused by what Stan meant. Stan refused to give in. Patty just laughed at her husband and friends. This was ridiculous but she wouldn't have it any other way. It made her laugh even more when Richie personally messaged her. Asking about what her husband was talking about, she just played along and didn't answer him. Well, she didn't answer the way he wanted. 

'I don't know what you are talking about Rich'

'Your husband sent a picture of a nest with an egg. What kind of cryptic bullshit is this??'

Patty lets out a small laugh from her seat at the island in the kitchen. 

"What is funny Babylove?" Stan asked his wife looking up from the laptop he had in the living room. 

"Richie has cracked and tried asking me." She answered and as if on cue her phone dinged.

'Patty Uris what is going on!'

'I don't know. Stan never told me about it..' she lies, she'd always been a bad liar but over text it was easier. 

"Should we tell them? It's been what? Three day?" Patty asked getting up to sit next to Stan. Who sat and watched her move, reaching out a hand to her once she was close. 

"You're right.." Stan says with a soft chuckle. "Fine we'll tell them" 

Patty smiles as she sat next to him. Watching as he took out his phone. Bringing up the group chat. 

Stan 'Okay I'll tell you what the picture means'

Richie 'Finally'

Bev 'Yay'

Mike 'Okay what is it Stan?'

Stan 'Patty is pregnant!'

Ben 'Congrats'

Richie 'No fucking way?!'  
'Holy shit'  
'Wait really?!'

Stan 'Yes Richie really..'

Stan put his phone down and relaxed as Patty ran a gentle hand through his hair. 

"They will be blowing up our phones for the next three days" he whispers closing his eyes. Patty let a soft giggle slip over her lips. 

"I'm more than okay with that. Proves they care. And that our baby is going to have five amazing uncles and two amazing aunts." She whispers pressing her lips to his.

"And the best mother in the world '' Stan mumbles proudly against her lips.

"Don't forget the best father ever" she adds before pulling away. Laughing more with each ding! of their phones. 

Things were going to be hectic, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
